


Already Sinned

by wigglebox



Series: Post-Season 15 Supernatural Fics / pre-finale [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: This was inspired by this beautiful artwork done by @winchester-reload on Tumblr, commissioned by @ltleflrtBlue tie, pink lingerie, and one rainy day.You can see it here





	Already Sinned

When Cas gained the confidence to take the reigns into his own hands, Dean learned to love new things he’d never thought he’d be into before. 

When Cas first took out the blue tie he hadn’t worn in a year, a shiver of excitement ran down Dean’s spine. It was something they talked once or twice but never acted on. But they had a motel room all to themselves with no neighbors or brothers in sight. The air was thick with humidity and heat despite the downpours outside their window and beating on the roof of their room. They had the sliding glass door open to let in some sort of breeze but none came. It was like they were in some sultry, summer dome. Cas and Dean didn’t care to go spelunking in the woods and nearby caves for the witch that brought them out to upstate New York, and decided to take the day for themselves. 

So why not be a little creative?

Dean already packed one of their favorite things for the trip: the pink, lacey, highly artsy lingerie panty that he ordered online from Victoria’s Secret. He had Cas next to him while he browsed the computer. It was a joint effort and consensus. They had to be careful with them though. Not that they were dCascate, but if Cas even had a hint Dean was wearing them outside their bedroom then it was hard to keep hands off each other. That was a dangerous game to play, but sometimes in public it could be fun. 

They were in the middle of breakfast at a diner that morning when the skies opened up in a desperate attempt to kill off the heat wave. Dean had the pink lingerie on, and deliberately wore a pair of pants slightly too big. He intentionally left his wallet in the car just so he could get up from the table mid-meal so Cas would see a small flash of pink. The rest of the meal was so tense, they couldn’t even make eye contact. 

But, Mother Nature decided to grant them a reprieve and the rain came cascading down in a consistent tropical downpour that gave them a perfect excuse to not go find the witch. Dean had intended the lingerie as a means of motivation to get the job done fast that day, kill the bitch and get down to brass tacks. However, no hunt would be done that day. 

There was no long build up, but judging by the dark look on Cas’s eyes as they got back in the car and drove back to the motel, they didn’t need it. 

They were barely through the door when they were already going at each other, Cas’s hand scrambling at Dean’s belt and fly, barely a breath between them. Their heavy breathing matched in time with the rain surrounding them in a weird way. Dean let Cas travel wherever he wanted. Truth be told he was ready to go since the moment he woke up. 

Lips traveled across jaw, neck, collarbone -- hands moved from Dean’s waist to under his shirt, breaking their contact for only a moment for it to come off. The belt fell to the floor with a dull thump and Dean didn’t even realize when his pants got there either because Cas had moved back to his mouth. Between harsh whispers of _I love you_ and _Fuck me now_ , Dean was pushed towards the bed, stepping out of the last of his clothing.

Cas didn’t follow. Instead, he pulled himself away and wandered over to his overnight bag, pulling out the _damn tie_. 

Dean, on his back and propped up on his elbows, watched with his heart racing. The lingerie was already slipping off, not having enough room to fit both Dean’s body and his hard on. He already felt debauched and they hadn’t even done anything yet. The rain outside picked up, now a complete sheet of water. The smell of wet leaves and grass and a summer storm mixed with the humidity and anticipated sex. 

Cas kept his eyes on Dean as he moved back to the bed. Dean, without having being told anything, scrambled backwards up to the pillows, threw them off the mattress, and grabbed a vertical bar on the headboard with each hand. His body was stretched out now, but not uncomfortably. Cas stood next him, taking in the sight while remaining completely dressed. Redness had crept up to his cheeks, giving away his composure. 

Dean himself felt completely exposed and relished in it. A small wiggle of the hips against the bedspread, and the lingerie slid slightly down further, revealing more of the prize.

“What are you waiting for?”

Cas’s eyes snapped back to Dean’s face and he smiled.

The tie was long enough to wrap around Dean’s wrists and the two bars between his hands while still staying secure. 

“Does that feel okay?” Cas asked, breathless. His face was fully flushed now, and Dean loved it. 

Dean gave an experimental tug on the restraint and nodded. Instead of talking, he only bent his legs and let them drop open slightly. They’ve waited long enough. 

It took Cas no time to disrobe, making it more a utilitarian task rather than voyeuristic. Clothes on the floor, lube in hand, and eagerness now getting the better of them, Cas climbed on top of the bed and moved Dean into a position he wanted. 

It was strange for Dean. He wanted to reach out and touch the man in front of him but he couldn’t. All he could do was watch what was being done to him and feel. It felt strange, but incredible at the same time. At this age, he didn’t think sex would hold anymore surprises for him but here he was, tied to a motel bed with women’s lingerie on with a man who used to be a cosmic entity about to rail him. Life was full of surprises. 

Skin on fire, and nerves shot, Dean couldn’t contain the moan that bubbled up when Cas pulled the lingerie down and off of one leg. Everything felt too much. The helplessness of not being able to use his arms or hands had Dean already at the brink. They’d have to do a round two because this one was going to go fast. 

Cas didn’t touch Dean’s cock at all like he usually did in the beginning, making Dean whimper in frustration. Cas leaned over while his fingers sank into Dean and kissed him, either to shut him up or for reassurance.

The rain, a distant rumble of thunder, and both of their heavy breathing merged together in Dean’s mind as Cas continued to work him. It was rare Dean could get off with just fingers alone, especially if he couldn’t touch himself but in this case, he felt like he was nearing the edge too fast.

“Hey,” Dean mumbled tearing himself away from Cas’s mouth, “You gotta speed it up, I’m losing it down here.” 

Without a word, Cas pulled back. He looked close too, and that delighted Dean. Legs pushed up, Cas settled squarely between them, slipping in without a breath from either of them. Cas went all the hilt, and Dean sighed with relief. He tried pulling his arms down to hold onto Cas but they remained where they were. 

Right. 

Dean was completely at Cas’s mercy. He couldn’t move his own hips to go faster, he couldn’t grip Cas in any way, and he couldn’t work himself in tandem with Cas. Another bolt of fire rippled down his body as Cas started working slow and rhythmically, matching the mood of their surroundings. 

The storm outside was nearing them, and Dean saw a faint flash of lightning and heard a distant rumble of thunder bounce across the mountains around them. It was all so much. 

When the wind picked up, so did Cas’s speed. At one point, he shifted his angle slightly and pulled almost all the way out, then sunk back in, hitting just the right spot. Dean couldn’t help the noise that erupted from him. Cas grinned, more wicked than before, and did it again. And again. And again. 

Fast, fast, fast, slow. Fast, fast, fast, slow and deliberate. At one point, Cas stayed in and just circled his own hips. Dean closed his eyes at this point, overwhelmed. He could feel himself about to boil over but he wanted it to last so much longer. 

Cas must have sensed Dean was close because he dropped the slow part from his routine and picked up the pace. Dean heard him trying to contain the moans and groans that would usually come during a hard fuck like this. It was a habit Cas had that Dean wanted to break. 

Suddenly, a large crack of lightning and an earth shattering boom erupted around them. It was all too much.

Dean started to babble, muttering _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me_ over and over again, spliced between intermittent whines. Eventually the words turned into _close, close, close_ , and Dean arched his back slightly, trying to get closer. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t think -- he could barely talk. 

The bars rattled behind him as he tried hard to break free so he could touch. The fear that he wouldn’t be able to come without being helped along was growing inside. He practically had one foot over the edge but didn’t know how to completely fall. 

Cas seemed to sense this and leaned back over Dean, but this time went over to his ear. 

“You look gorgeous,” was all Dean heard before he was pushed off the cliff. 

His orgasm hit him so hard, he actually thought he’d black out. His legs shook and his wrists twisted against the fabric as wave after wave hit him. It wasn’t usual for him.

Dean looked down in the midst of the fog and saw it was a dry orgasm. A new trick for him. The waves kept hitting, and Cas watched, breathless and disheveled as well. 

Just when Dean was about to ask, Cas read his mind and went back in, slower this time. Dean couldn’t breathe and he felt millions of miles away from his own body. The crazy thought of wanting to just melt in Cas and become one person raced across Dean’s mind like a comet before disappearing. Another random thought of thunderstorms and flowers raced by as well and burst into fireworks behind his eyes.

Finally, as Dean heard and felt Cas come inside him, everything shattered.

His back arched as high as it would go and he clamped his legs around Cas in a vice grip as he finally came in one explosive final act. 

Cas leaned back, eyes closed and tiling his head up, trying to catch his own breath as Dean eventually let go of him. His legs felt like rubber. 

The storm outside still raged on, the wind finally catching up and blowing heavy drops of water onto the motel carpet. 

It was then Dean realized how sore his arms actually were. 

Words wouldn’t come to him, so he summoned the strength to knock Cas’s side with one of his knees to get his attention. Cas opened his eyes and looked down, eyes sparkling and face flushed. It was an amazing sight and Dean wished at that moment he had a photographic memory. 

Dean wiggled his fingers at Cas and without hesitation, Cas leaned over and untied the man beneath him. 

Arms free, Dean felt the burning ache immediately in his shoulders and upper back, reminding him of his age. There were angry red marks around his wrists, and he didn’t realize that his fingers were tingling with renewed blood flow. But all that just blurred with the delightful aching across his body. 

Cas had been watched him carefully the whole time as he regained use of his upper extremities. 

“Was that okay?” Cas asked, hesitant. 

Dean could only laugh as a response, shifting his hips slightly. He still felt so raw. 

Cas took that as a yes, smiled, and gave Dean a quick kiss before stumbling off the bed to close the sliding door. His legs looked wobbly as well. 

It was then Dean realized that the lingerie never was fully taken off, but dangling on his ankle. Had it been there the whole damn time and he hadn't noticed? It would have been rubbing against Cas’s back the whole time. 

Smiling, Dean rolled over, trying to also get out of bed. A chill had entered the room from the rain and he wanted a shirt. However, as soon as his feet hit the ground, his legs gave out. Dean caught himself on the edge of the mattress with his sore arms, and started laughing again. 

He was thoroughly fucked in all the best ways. 


End file.
